The Incident
by jamesrulez1
Summary: Percy does not reply when Annabeth says that she loves him. They 'break up' and Percy drags her underwater and an amazing event takes place. My first fanfic so um... yea. Take it easy, reviews are allowed, and please no flames!


The Incident

_**My first fanfiction so please do not kill me! –jamesrulez1**_

Percy's POV

It was midnight on a dark warm August night. I couldn't sleep at all in the Poseidon Cabin because of what Annabeth Chase, the daughter of Athena, had said the night before yesterday.

_We were talking together in the beach, just like the good old times. Then, just suddenly, Annabeth pulled me closer and said, "I… I love you, Perseus Seaweed Brain Jackson," and pulled me to a kiss. I was too startled and pulled away. Annabeth looked hurt and ran away. I tried to go after her but my body seemed to be possessed. It wouldn't listen to my command. At last, I managed to go back to my cabin. I thought about knocking into the Athena Cabin but Annabeth's half-sister, Jennifer would probably kill me. Jennifer had a big crush on me since she first came here and tried to ask me out. I always refused her attempts to go out and that made her mad. And so, I'm enemies with her ever since, just like Poseidon's son and Athena's daughter should be like._

I sighed and decided to go down to the beach. I don't know why but the beach always calmed down and cleared my thoughts. I grabbed a can of Coke and strolled down the beach, checking for harpies.

Coke wasn't allowed in camp but if you ask a son of Hermes or a satyr, you could always get one. Again, for some reason, sugar and caffeine calmed me down. I was about to sit in my usual place at the beach when I suddenly saw a shadow. I crept near it and realized that it was Annabeth, leaning against a tree, sipping soda, and watching the waves of the ocean.

I know I should have gone to her and talk but something held me back. I had to be wary of her. After all, my attempts to talk to her always ended up like this: I would say, "Hey Annabeth," and she would scamper away. When I chased after her, she wore her Yankees hat, being invisible and hit me with powerful blows, yelling, "I hate you, Perseus Jackson!!! Get away from my life, Jackson!!" She would slap my face so hard that my cheek would be red for a month, and then Annabeth would run to her cabin. I tried talking to her roommates but they avoided me.

Anyways, it took all of my willpower to go to her. I snuck up from behind and gently pulled her Yankees cap from her so that she couldn't turn invisible. It took me years to become master of stealing but a son of Hermes, Joshua taught me how and I learned it quickly.

Then, I leapt out suddenly and grabbed Annabeth in the waist. She screamed but I cut her off with my hand. I dragged her to the ocean, where I was stronger. We went under and I ordered bubbles to surround us, so the Annabeth could breathe. Her beautiful gray eyes popped out when she saw me. Even though we were deep underwater, I could hear her pretty loud. Probably because she was screaming. "YOU!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!!! I SWEAR-"

I cut her off with a passionate kiss.

Annabeth's POV:

I saw his irresistible deep sea green eyes and saw him suddenly lean towards me and kiss me. I was shocked. Two nights ago, I kissed him and he pulled away. I tried to pull away from that stupid son of Poseidon, Percy but he held strong. My willpower wavered. Soon, I was kissing him back.

I don't know for how long we kissed, but I moaned when Percy eventually pulled away. I tried to meet my lips to his tender smooth lips but he held me back and forced me to look at his beautiful green eyes. Percy said, "Annabeth, look. I'm really sorry about the incident the night ago. I-"

I cut him off by saying rather coldly, "Perseus-" He flinched when I said his full name. "Perseus Jackson," I continued calmly. "I don't care of that so called 'incident'. I just realize that you don't love me and that my undying love for you is just a waste."

Percy blinked. I bet he didn't understand a word of my brilliant speech. He started to say something when I interrupted. "Thank you for your, ah, hospitality. I will now go back to my cabin. Athena was right when she said that I shouldn't like a son of Poseidon. I was about to swim to the surface when Percy, damn that jerk, held me and again, forced me to look at his eyes. I struggled greatly to break through but his strength on water was so massive.

Percy smashed his lips on mine and again, my will broke and the next thing I knew, I was kissing him so fierce that blood came out of his lips.

We pulled away.

Percy's POV:

"Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, I love you and don't get me wrong. The night you kissed me, I was too startled and accidentally pulled away. Don't misunderstand."

I saw Annabeth waver under my 'tender beautiful sea green eyes' and I bit my lips to conceal my laughter.

Annabeth's POV:

Gosh, his eyes are so irresistible. I know I weakened under his powerful spell.

Percy's POV:

I couldn't help it; I let loose a little snicker and Annabeth's eyes widened and turned angry. Before she could yell at me, I pulled her into a passionate kiss. Just then, I felt something in my pocket. I slowly took that thing out, while kissing Annabeth. I realized that it was a purple leather box. A voice, unmistakably Poseidon's, was heard in my head, "This is a perfect moment. Go propose to her. Athena has given permission."

I pulled away quickly and choked. Annabeth looked at me in concern, with her wide gray eyes. "What's wrong?"

I dramatically said, "We have known each other for five years, six months, and 14 days."

Annabeth opened her mouth at that, as if stunned at me, a son of Poseidon keeping track. I smirked and continued, a little stammering, "We have been friends for a long time. But the time for friendship is over."

Annabeth opened her mouth again. She stuttered, "Y-y…you're breaking up with me?!"

"No, no!" I said hastily. "What I'm trying to say is… Annabeth Chase, the beautiful and smart daughter of the great Athena, will you marry me? I promise to be a firm and strong and loving husband, and protect you with all my life. Also, I-" I forgot to kneel down! I hurriedly kneeled down and took the case out. I opened it and there was a great ring, made of real gold. There was a big stone of diamond in the middle, with various gems encircling it. In Ancient Greek, there was _'And Percy and Annabeth married and lived happily ever after.'_

I knew that Hephaestus made it himself and continued with my brilliant speech.

Annabeth's POV:

I was stunned. Even I didn't prepare for something like this. A proposal? Percy looked at me like he was afraid, and continued. I let him go rambling on and at last, he fell silent. He said hastily, "You don't have to say yes, you know. It-it's okay for me."

I grinned at him. "Nice speech. Although… I would have said yes anyways."

He opened his mouth to a comical O and I laughed. "Y-you…" he stammered at me, turning beet red.

I smiled and kissed him full on the lips. We stayed like that for awhile and reluctantly rose up to the surface and walked back to our cabins. Percy said, "But aren't we like, seventeen or something? Is that legal to marry at that age?"

**Thank you folks for reading 'The Incident'!!! Hope you enjoyed it! Read and Review, please!**


End file.
